owodfandomcom-20200213-history
Antediluvian
The Third Generation, better known as the Antediluvians, are the progenitors of the thirteen clans. The childer of the long-destroyed Second Generation, they are the eldest and most powerful vampires in existence save for their grandsire, Caine, the first vampire. History The thirteen original members of the Third Generation were Embraced in the First City by the Second Generation, the three childer of Caine: Enoch, Irad, and Zillah. After the First City was destroyed in the Deluge, they came to be known as the Antediluvians ("Antediluvian" literally means "before the flood"). As Caine had left his childer and grandchilder shortly before the Flood, the Second and Third Generations were left untended. The Third Generation rose up and slew their sires in rebellion. They then sired their own childer, the Fourth Generation, beginning the lineage of the thirteen clans. The clans built up the Second City, but it fell to infighting and rebellion. The most prominent casualty of this revolt was the founder of the Brujah, who was killed by his own childe, Troile; those Brujah already Embraced by that point, and their childer, became the "True Brujah" bloodline, while the descendants of Troile took on the mantle of the Brujah clan. Millennia later, the Antediluvian Saulot, founder of the Salubri, was slain by Tremere, a mage-turned-vampire. His bloodline, the Tremere, were thus elevated to the status of clan, while the Salubri, like the True Brujah before them, became a mere bloodline. Several centuries later, in the early years of the Anarch Revolt, the Antediluvians of the rebellious clans Lasombra and Tzimisce allowed their childer to think them destroyed as they withdrew from sight. Not long after, the Giovanni, a bloodline of the Cappadocian clan, elevated themselves to clan status when their own founder, Augustus Giovanni, slew the Cappadocian founder Cappadocius. In modern nights, one more Antediluvian has been destroyed: the Ravnos progenitor was slain, but no childe of his was there to commit diablerie and take his place at the head of the clan. Instead, the Antediluvian was utterly destroyed in what came to be known as the Week of Nightmares, the greatest portent of the Final Nights and of Gehenna. Names and clans The original thirteen Antediluvians, listed by clan, were as follows: * Assamites: Haqim * "True" Brujah: unknown, but possibly Troile or Ilyas; see True Brujah Antediluvian * Cappadocians: Cappadocius * Followers of Set (Setites): Set (also known as Sutekh and Typhon) * Gangrel: Ennoia * Lasombra: unknown, but possibly "Laza Omra Baras" or "Lheu-Som-Bheu"; see Lasombra Antediluvian * Malkavians: Malkav * Nosferatu: Absimiliard * Ravnos: Ravana or Zapathasura or Dracian; see Ravnos Antediluvian * Salubri: Saulot * Toreador: Arikel or Ishtar; see Toreador Antediluvian * Tzimisce: unknown; see Tzimisce Antediluvian * Ventrue: Veddartha The three "Antediluvians" who committed diablerie on members of the Third Generation are considered Antediluvians in name only, as they usurped their generation and status well after the Deluge. Those latter-day members of the Third Generation, listed by the clans they created, are: * Brujah: Troile * Giovanni: Augustus Giovanni * Tremere: Tremere "Lucian" and "Mekhet" are known to be the names of two Antediluvians, although it is not certain which two these names apply to, and the names may simply be aliases. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Antediluvians